


Thousand Eyes

by WolfaMoon



Category: The A-Team (TV), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e06 The Say UNCLE Affair, Fix-It, Friendship, Hurt Illya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode Tag: The Say U.N.C.L.E. Affair. Not everything is at it seems. (A-Team/ Man From UNCLE crossover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thousand Eyes

Thousand Eyes  
BY: Wolfa Moon  
Episode Tag: The Say U.N.C.L.E. Affair. Not everything is at it seems. (A-Team/ Man From UNCLE crossover)  
Disclaimer: None

Stockwell walked into his secured house not far from where the A-Team is holding up for the night.  
“Illya?” Entering the room more. His instincts on alert. “Illya?”  
“Thank you, Napoleon.” Stockwell/Napoleon turn toward the door leading to the bedroom. They’re standing in torn and burnt black clothes stood Illya. Illya Kuryakin AKA Ivan Tregorin AKA Brown Fox.  
“Yes well I wish your thank you didn’t come with too many bruises.”  
“Again I am sorry.” Illya gritted. This caught Napoleon’s attention. His friend hadn’t moved form the support of the doorway.  
“Illya?”  
“If there were any other way.” Napoleon moves toward his friend. Illya moves to jerk back but winds up sliding, sliding down. Grabbing his friend he helps lower him to the ground. “Thank you.” Illya huffs painfully.  
“You’re welcome. Stop worrying about it.” Exploring his friend he found burns and wounds. Several bullet wounds. “I though I aimed high.”  
“Not from this.”  
“When you escaped?”  
“Yes.” Illya jerks with pain as Napoleon places pressure on a wound. He had escaped a gulag he was put into for a cover. His cover as a High Soviet general. But then they had to play it out with his cover. And the only way for Illya to escape the Brown Fox is to die for their cause. Yet he had escaped the gulag last week. This had been hampering him since then.  
“I’ll call control. Get a medic over here.”  
“Your A-Team is still watching the place. If they weren’t I would have made you a soufflé.” Napoleon had to smile at his friend’s joke.  
“I’ll take the risk. Let’s get you on the bed.” Reaching down around his smaller friend he gets him on the bed and lying on his side. Lifting the burnt cloths off. The back angry red and blood. Moving quickly he grabs a towel and wets it. Then the first aid kit in his brief case.   
Coming back he lays the cloth on the red. Illya hisses with the pain.  
“Thank you.”  
“Stop thanking me. I made the van explode.”  
“With the help of some of my pyrotechnics.”  
“Got too close.”  
“I had too. Had to make it convincing. Dabovich made sure his goons kept a wary eye on me.” Illya cringes with pain. Making a sour face Napoleon pulls a pen out of his pocket.  
“Open channel D.”  
“No, Napoleon.”  
“Easy.”  
“Yes General,” Came over the piece. His female secretary answered.  
“I need a medical doctor brought to my room.”  
“Is he there?”  
“I don’t know to whom you are talking about. But send me my personal physician.”   
“Understood sir.” He disconnects.  
“Don’t worry Illya, you’re safe. You’re home. You can rest.” Illya gives his fried one final look before letting himself collapse into the nice soft bed. Napoleon can only smile as he watches Illya relax and sleep. It had been too long without his partner in saving the world. Thrush won’t know what hit them when the Solo/ Kuryakin team comes out of their graves.

THOUSAND EYES

Author note: Unsure if I’ll let the a-team find out the truth. Didn’t like seeing the duo on opposite sides. So here is my fix.  
THOUSAND EYES ~ OF MONSTERS AND MEN


End file.
